


Reddie and the Kingdom of Derrymaine

by waldoaldo97



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gay Bill Denbrough, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Moments of violence, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldoaldo97/pseuds/waldoaldo97
Summary: Far far away in the kingdom of Derrymaine, ruled by King Denbrough as head king. The land is split up to other 6 families each with a role to play. An entity threatens the peace of the kingdom and with the help of Maturin the Mage, and a prophecy maybe there is hope for Derrymaine.-------------Medieval AU, a mashup of the book, miniseries, and movies. Elements from here and there come together.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this on Google docs and copying from phone...will add tags and ratings and warning at beginning of chapters.

"Oranges and lemons, Say the bells of St. Clements,  
I owe you five farthings,Say the bells of St. Martins..." 

The singing of children could be heard all throughout the streets of Derrymaine, the hustle and bustle of the street vendor's all bidding to get a sale, everyone living a life of prosperity. That was life in the kingdom of Derrymaine, ruled by Head King Zack Denbrough and his wife Queen Sharron. Derrymaine was broken into smaller lands each with its own role to play in the ecosystem and attraction that made the land unique.

To the north about a day's travel by carriage, at the edge of the forest where the forest goes for miles, many people not knowing where it ends and its dangers it might hide, was the land of Materia ruled by King Benjamin Hanscom the 3rd and his wife Queen Arlene. With Materia being so close to the woods the land provides most if not all the building supplies that Derrymaine would need and with such amble supplies many of the citizens were great at building and designing. 

Materia was best known for all of its architectural feats many would travel to far off lands to help other kingdoms with buildings from a simple farmhouse for a family new to the kingdom to giant extravagant churches for many of the different religions in the world and everything in between. The weather of Materia would turn at a flip of a coin, in the winter a simple cool breeze could turn to a blizzard and cover the land with a thick blanket of snow. The summertime the trees would provide ample shade so that no citizen would suffer of the heat, but could also make the ground cook a hen's egg and then some.

To the east by the sea was Gazébo. Ruled by Frank and Sonia Kaspbrak, Gazébo was port city where all the boats would unload whatever goods and riches the merchants from far away lands would bring to sell. As well as being the best port in all the land, Gazébo was where if you need a carriage, private or perhaps a companion for the journey or any type of transportation to the main city that is where you'd find the best deals. 

Gazébo advanced the treatment of illnesses and medicines for all of Derrymaine, many travelers come to seek council with the many doctors to find treatments for unknown ailments. With the sea breeze blowing Gazébo was quite a windy land, hats always leaving the heads of their owners, the waves of the sea crashing into the port at all times of the day.

South where the fields of grain and animals roam free are the Wildlands where the Hanlons rule. The Wildlands are the main source of cattle and crops, all ranging from sheep, goats, and chickens to flour, rice and fruit. The farmers take pride in their work and live simple lives. Quite the respected group for without the Wildlands the kingdom would surely suffer. The summers are brutal with the relief coming with the fall the perfect time for harvesting. 

There was also a nice library where the history of Derrymaine is and books on every subject known to man. As far back as time to the current reign if there was any questions someone would have about Derrymaine the library was where you'd go. 

West where all the roads lead to Derrymaine is the epicenter of entertainment, Ventrilla. The land was best known for all the various ways one could entertain themselves after a long journey to Derrymaine. From the occasional brothel to a good old fashioned bar, a jester club, to even jousting tournaments and finally plays at Ventrilla's great theater. 

Plays from tragedies to comedies, and music from the local citizens the town is always rumbling with life and parties. With beautiful weather year round king and queen Wentworth and Maggie Tozier rule with only joy, love, and laughter.

Then there is the fabulous land of Kator. Just a few miles north between Materia and the main city, Kator was the land of clothing, ranging from armor for the army, garments for royal affairs and for some fortunate few clothes without holes in them. With Alvin and Elfrida Marsh at the helm they would make sure that Derrymaine remains looking the best that it can be. With the land being close to the north, a nice wolf's coat is enough to keep warm during the winter times.

Finally only a few miles south of the main city was Avium. Donald and Andrea Uris rule and where religion was accepted by all with some groups perhaps more instant that their particular form of worship was above the other but still would see the other side and be peaceful. The kingdoms money and riches reside within the walls of the land and is overseen by the Uris's. 

Avium also was home to the biggest bird sanctuary the land has seen. The queen insisted on it to have a place for some peace and quiet, away from royal affairs. Like the rest of Derrymaine, Avium has beautiful year round.

Derrymaine is quite the prosperous land, no major wars with other kingdoms, but with all peace there is always opposition. Banished to the far reach of Derrymaine was the Barrens ruled by a hateful king, King Oscar 'Butch' Bowers. Bowers has banished by Zack after learning of his attack against William Hanlon to try and take over the Wildlands. The Barrens a wasteland where no order is in place and crime is rampant. As horrible the Barrens are that does not come close to the horrors that come from below Derrymaine...

Pennywise the jester...an entity most foul. No one knows how the presence came to be, many believed that it had inhabited the land since the beginning of time. Others believe it was a sign of the gods punishing them for their indecency. One thing is certain about it...its hunger for children. Many have tried to conquer the best, but all have died trying and had become good for the beast. 

At first it started as a missing child from a family no one would pay attention to,but as time went on its hunger for children grew and every time pennywise returns from its slumber the numbers grew. Word spread throughout the kingdom of the high number of missing children and had reached King Zack. With plans to start a family soon King Denbrough knew it was time to call the other rulers and consult with Maturin the mage to ensure that the kingdom would continue to prosper...


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Denbrough calls an emergency meeting to discuss important matters. An unwelcomed guest appears and the parents must make a decision that will forever impact the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some quick research I was able to find more names to the parents of the lozers. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

It was an early day when Zack called for the rulers of the lands to come to the main city for an emergency meeting. The Toziers, Uriss, Hanlons, and Marshes were present when the Hansoms walked into the room.

"This have better be good Denbrough, you know I don't like leaving my land with Bowers being so close." Benjamin says with a respectful tone but some bite to it. 

"Yea, my land has to start the preparation for the jesters festival and we need all the time we can get. Hey Alvin, not to be a bother but do you know when the costume would be ready?" Wentworth being the most calm one of the group, looks a Zack with high praise but also questions his moves to keep him on his toes. 

"We'll get started shortly everyone, just waiting on the Kaspbraks to arrive." King Denbrough knew it was important that everyone be present and calm, for the discussion the rulers would soon be having will dampen all joy from the room. Word of the increasing number of disappearing children had reached the main city and the citizens would turn to the king for answers, and for the first time Zack did not have an answer. 

A knock from the door interpreted Zacks train of thought as a guard had announced the arrival of the Kaspbraks. The throne room has a spacious area, big stained glass windows lined the room, pillars high as the heavens, the ceiling painted with a mural of all the great battles Derrymaine had won. At the head of the room was the throne to the head King, a throne that glimmers when sunlight hits it at the right angle. Smaller chairs could appear from the ground beside the king's throne for celebrations, a feature possible by the work of Hanscom's kingdom. With all the families present it was time to get down to the important matters.

"I'd like to start by saying thank you to all of you for being able to come at such short notice...the reason for summoning and having this meeting is to discuss the matter of the missing children." King Zack could see the tension immediately rise from his fellow rulers, Sharron tightening her grip on her husband's hand. The group in hushed conversations, rumors they've heard from the citizens of their land expressing their concerns. 

"For the past few years there have been whispers that it had started from families that had nothing to their name but the clothes on their backs. The children would disappear one or two at a time then none at all, but it would appear as though whatever or whoever is taking the children has increased their 'hunting' period and the number of children it takes. So much so that some higher ranking officials have heard from their own children that the see objects from the corners of their eyes or that they would hear a nursery rhyme during the middle of the night." Zack can see the conflict in his friends' eyes knowing that something must be done soon or the kingdom will be at risk.

"But but these are just rumors, perhaps these missing children got tired of their home lives and ran away at a chance of a better life, maybe there's a kid with a big imagination and convinced his friends that a monster is out there or it's that damn bowers trying to get revenge. " Alvin Marsh voiced with skepticism, for he had not been informed of missing children from his land. 

"No, we too have had a number of families come to seek help about their missing child, that it's not like them to disappear during the middle of the day. Their friends saying that they were right behind them and once they turned a corner 'poof' vanished just like that." Frank with conviction in his voice, for his land had been one that was hit hardest by this mysterious case of missing children. "The children have even given whatever is doing this a name...Pennywise the jester." A slight shake in his voice could be heard from Frank. 

"Well damn maybe we should change the name of the festival, right mags" Wentworth trying to make a joke to ease the tension from the room. Maggie gave him an eyeroll " Now is not the time for jokes Went." 

"What are you suggesting we do Zack?" Donald asks with concern written all over his face. 

"I've sent word to someone that I have a good feeling knows exactly with what where dealing with. I'm sure everyone here is familiar with.. " Zack had been interrupted by the sounds of fighting outside the door. Everyone stood up with the kings hand on sheath ready to draw their swords at a moments notice. The doors boomed open and Bowers appeared with blood on his armour. 

"Well well, look what we have here. Looks like my invitation got lost on the road." Bowing his head, "King Zack, Uris, Hanscom, Tozier, Marsh...others." Bowers choosing to ignore William. 

"I believe you left out your other king, Bowers." Donald coming to William's defense. 

Bowers turns to William with a dismissive tone, "How Denbrough let someone like you be a king will beyond my comprehension." 

"That's because you have no brains. Maybe if laid off the ale once and while you'd understand why William is king and you're a knights reject. " Wentworth throwing an insult at the man.

"How charming coming from the man that's known throughout the land for being a sloppy drunk." Bowers throws back. 

"Well the difference between me and you is that when I drink I like to spread joy and wealth to my people, while YOU on the other hand LLOOVVEE to give people the back of your hand as if they owe you something just for being in your presence. Not to mention the countless woman that would leave your place with bruises around their necks, you animal." Wentworth says defending his name.

"Bowers you know damn well not to even step foot into the city, let alone leave the barrens!" Hostility coming from Zack. "Why did you come?"

"Come now, you didn't expect me to sit around and do nothing while children are being taken from my land. Now I know we've had some...trouble in the past but nonetheless I will not and cannot stand by and do nothing!" Bowers voice getting louder and violent in tone

"As was when the trail took place, the consequence for trying to take over a land was death. Now I was lenient towards you Bowers and gave you the option for banishment. You made your choice and have no voice at this discussion, never have and NEVER WILL.." Zack rebutted. 

"God damn you Zack, I will not be tossed aside like some brothel whore!" Bowers draws his sword getting into a fight stance. Swords from all the men where now drawn ready to defend their queens and the head king. 

"STOP!" A loud voice boomed around the room with now specific direction. The room suddenly darkening, and the doors boom open with a strong gust of wind. A tall figure was walking to the group. The man had a green robe that shifted to an earth brown depending on where you were looking. A staff wrapped with vines and flowers in a constant rotating of life as a bud blossoming to say hello to the earth, to its death as it shrivels and falls of the staff. An orb of energy on top floating and spinning as if it too was following the flow of the wind. His face youthful, a beard the was full and down to his chest. His eyes a forest green, with one look and you can see the many lifetimes that he had seen, and hair, flowy and down to his shoulder. 

"Maturin" whispered Zack, putting his sword back into its sheath and taking a knee. The others quickly followed suit, minus Bowers who had appeared to be frozen in his battle stance. With a wave of Maturin's hand Bowers had disappeared, and light had been brought back into the room. Acknowledging the King with a simple bow, everyone got back up, not sure where to start. 

Maturin spoke first, "Kings and Queen of Derrymaine, I know you have many questions about what is going on in your kingdom. I'll do my best to explain but some might be outside your realm of understanding...if from what I gathered is correct we might be dealing with an entity not from this world but one before the creation of our entire universe. The hunger that it craves is that of fear, and with kids anything can be a fear for them giving this entity plenty of time to watch, prey, and attack the children." The group look at each other trying to grasp the information the man in front of them was saying. 

"Hold on, so you're saying that these missing kids are...are getting eaten alive?" Tears threaten to come from the eyes of Sonia.

The silence of Maturin and the somber look in his eyes give the group the answer they didn't not want to know. The group becoming restless and start to break into a panic

"I think I'm gonna be sick" 

"What could have caused this?"

"We have to get the knights ready to fight this monster!"

"What are we gonna do to protect our own children when we have them?"

"THATS ENOUGH!" King Zack yelling to get control of the group. "Now is not the time to start panicking. The reason for summoning Maturin is that as well as explaining to us the current situation we have found ourselves in, he also has a solution...a solution that I think we can all live with without having a sense of dread hanging over the kingdom." Zack motioning the group to listen to Maturin. 

"While I may have lived many a lifetime my magic simple isn't strong enough to vanquish the entity, I can produce a spell powerful enough to be able to put the entity to sleep. A slumber that can last about 27 years before it wakes up and has to feast again." Maturin explains, "With such strong action, there is a cost to be paid. One choice would for every adult be put into a haze that would have them turn the other way and ignore the cries of the children being taken away and have a longer hunting period or willing sacrifice one child from each land as an offering to the entity and have the hunting period be done as quickly as it started." 

The group looked at each other trying to decide what would be the best way to handle the heavy decisions laid upon them. "I understand this is a hard choice for you all to answer now. Please excuse me, I'll give you a minute to discuss more privately. When your ready just call my name and I'll appear and begin the spell." With another wave of his hand Maturin is gone.

"This is madness, this can't be the only choice we have!" 

"How would we explain this to the kingdom?"

"Could we really turn a blind eye to the children that would become victims, how will they be able to defend themselves?"

"How will we be able to look at ourselves after this?" 

"If it's for the good of the kingdom, what's wrong with a few children going missing. Some are born into such terrible conditions maybe we can see it as a blessing."

The discussion bleed late into the night...

"Perhaps we can spin this into a new knights code, 'once chosen there is no more contacting their families, a name change to ensure a new life.' Something to give the chosen children a small glimmer of hope before getting killed"

"We should be honest with the kingdom, tell them the same thing Maturin told us. Some will be angry, disgusted even. We could give the affected families a monetary compensation for making a tough decision. "

"Maybe in the long run we won't feel the weight of this and be able to keep living happily." 

Zack raises his hand to bring the discussion to an end. "I believe we've had enough time to talk but talking will only get us so far, we have to vote on what the price of the spell we'll have to pay. Two choices: turn a blind eye to all the suffering children of the kingdom, having them fend for themselves or suffer all together as a kingdom and move forward never forgetting the sacrifice of the families and their children...Everyone gets a vote, the majority rules, and however the vote turns out we cannot let it affect how we see each other and ruin the relationships that we've established. Once this vote is happens and it over we move on all together.Understood..."

In unison "Understood "

"All in favor for the first chose rise your hands...Those in favor for the second chose rise your hands..." King Zack closing his eyes and taking a final look at his friends knowing that after today everything will change, whether it be good or bad, not knowing if they made the best choice for the kingdom. Hoping that in the end of his life the kingdom will be able to prosper and if his future son will grow up to be as brave and strong willed as him. When he opens them he sees Maturin at the entrance of the door. With a simple nod from Zack, Maturin raised his staff and slammed it to the floor. A whirlpool of wind came from the orb of energy so strong that everyone had to close their eyes to protect themselves if any debris were to come towards them. When the wind died down Maturin was gone leaving the group to finish any loose ends, say their goodbyes, and head back to their lands for now they must prepare for what will become a new chapter for the kingdom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do some more chapter focusing on the parents before turning focus to the losers.
> 
> Stay tuned. =)


	3. 14 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on as the children had stopped disappearing, and a time for celebration had come to the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of alcoholism, rape, and abuse.

With the spell cast Maturin knew that the spell alone won't stop Pennywise. So as a fail safe Maturin also blessed the 7 families and intertwined the destinies of their future children. A prophecy that for when the time comes the 7 children will be ready to take on Pennywise and free the land from the curse that has plagued it for so many years...

The time for celebration was near for it was time to announce the names of the future rulers of Derrymaine. The Denbroughs, Toziers, Hanlons, Hanscoms, Uriss, and the Kaspbraks all blessed with sons, while the Marshes were blessed with a daughter. The timing could not have come at a better time for the kingdom was in the middle of the Pennywise's sleeping curse and during those first 14 years the land had become accustomed to the new way of living. In the beginning the rulers were hesitant on telling the citizens of the spell that was cast and the possible repercussions, but since Maturin was able to reset the entity's slumber cycle no children have been taken yet.

The kingdom was preparing for the festival, bakers making pastries and special breads. Flower vines wrapped around street lanterns, and the citizens lined outside the castle gates waiting to get inside for a seat to watch the naming ceremony. Within the castle walls was a different story, since their last meeting many of the families started to see others in a different light, Alvin looked at Went and Maggie as one of the weaker families along side the Hanlons. Frank saw Donald and wondered how a man of religion voted the way he did. Sometimes it'd be their own spouses they wouldn’t recognize anymore. Elfirda noticed how aggressive Alvin had become and the frequency of his drinking, his random outburst of anger have caused her to flinch not knowing if he would strike her in his drunken state. Frank and Sonia had started bickering and had frequent arguments about his health for he had fallen under the weather one year and has yet to fully recover. Arlene and Ben had arguments about the vote, they would get over it and move on but other times something so little would set off the argument fuse. Zack knew this would happen when they had the vote many years ago and knew this would be his one regret.

“You would think after all these years, the ups and downs that vote would be the downfall of our friendships.” Sharron was getting ready, putting on a long gold and white dress. She went to go pick up her son from his crib getting him dressed. “Tell me Zack if it came down to a tie, and you had to break it. Which side would you have chosen?” 

“If i'm being perfectly honest hon, I would have gone with...” A servant knocked on their door interrupted Zack’s statement, “My king everyone is ready to begin, all the other families are in the throne room.” Zack nodded to the servant, “Let us finish this conversation later, right now we got to show the world their future king.” Zack gave Sharron a kiss on the check and they both headed towards the door.

With a throne room fully packed with citizens, the rulers stood in front of them. In the center stood the Denbroughs, and to their right the Kaspraks, Toziers, and Uriss. To the left of Zack the Hanlons, Marshes, and Hansoms. With a fanfare of trumpets the ceremony was ready to begin, a servant with a scroll in head began to read the names of the future rulers of Derrymaine. 

“From Avium, Donald and Andrea Uris are proud to present their son ‘Stanley Uris’”

“From Ventrilla, Wentworth and Maggie present ‘Richard Tozier’”

“From Gazébo, Frank and Sonia Kaspbrak their son ‘Edward Kaspbrak’”

“From Materia, Benjamin the third and Arlene pass their legacy to ‘Benjamin the fourth’”

“From Kator, Alvin and Elfrida proudly present ‘Beverly Marsh’”

“From the Wildlands, William and Jessica bless us with ‘Micheal Hanlon’”

“And to present the future ruler of Derrymaine, Zack and Sharron Denbrough give you ‘William Denbrough’”

Cheers from the crowd fill the room and music plays from the quartet. Tables and chairs are brought for people to sit and food was coming from the kitchen. With a pull of a lever a long table came from the floor in front of the leaders and chairs came from behind, they proceed to sit down and the food was brought out to them and small conversations broke out within the group. 

From Maggie's end she can see a conversation between Elfrida and an already drunk Alvin, she sees Alvin leave the table and makes her way to try and confront her friend. As she approached the other woman she noticed the slight discolorations on her wrists, “So how long as it been goin on?” she asks in a soft voice not to frighten the woman. 

“Maggie hi, I didn’t get a chance to great you and Went when we arrived. Alvin wanted to make sure we had to to get ready.” She went in for a hug but not letting go just yet, Maggie seeing the hurt in her eyes and squeezed a little harder. Comforted by Maggie, Elfrida knew she could entrust her with her secrets knowing it would only stay between the two. “I-I...I swear it’s not as bad as it looks. At first it all started about a month or two after the vote, and he got upset that I didn’t vote the same as him. Saying how as his wife and queen i should have taken his side,but i couldn’t vote that way Mags I would never forgive myself. From there he would drink every night, by the time we went to bed he was five to seven ales deep. He would get handsy and i would swat his hands away but he just kept trying, i would have to get out of the bed or I wouldn't be strong enough to fight him and I'd let him do whatever hoping it would be easier that way. After he'd finished he’d say if i still loved him or if I saw him as a monster...” Her voice started to shake, tears falling from her eyes. “I thought it would change once Bevy was born, and im not sure how much longer I can live like this, i want to be brave for Bev but its getting too hard...”   
“Listen if you need time away from him or if needed we can talk to Zack and im sure he can put Alvin back in his place.” Maggie taking Elfrida’s hands into hers, “Come on, let’s take a walk to clear our heads.” Elfrida nods, and the two ladies get up from their seats and walk around the room. 

“Hey ben, BBEENN!” A buzzed Wentworth yelled across the room to get his friend's attention. 

“What is it Went?” 

“Hey, ho-how did you and Arlene come up with your sons name? I’ve never heard of such a unique and interesting name.” Went snickers. Ben shook his head with a small chuckle. 

“Frank have you drank your potion the doctor gave you? Remember you can get sick just as easily now.” Sonia turned to her husband, “And no drinking, you see that Marsh gets, you wouldn’t embarrass me like that, would you?” 

“No dear, of course not and yes i drank the potion just before we came out.” He reassured his wife. 

“Good”

William being next to Zack turned to him in a hushed whisper “ Zack, How was the situation been Bowers and the Barrens?” Months after the meeting Bowers vowed revenge on the rulers and had started recruiting citizens who had problems with leaders and had gotten enough of a following that Zack had no choice but to have a meeting with Bowers to try and avoid a conflict with bloodshed. During the meeting Bowers had demands that had reluctantly agreed to, and one of them was allowing trade between all the lands and the Barrens but Zack made it very limited. As time went on some of the roads have become dangerous and many citizens have been robbed on their travels and some badly injured. Many believing it was people of the Barrens trying to get more of their allotted share. 

“it's been difficult but we’re supposed to have another meeting to discuss something, i think its to allow the children to be given an opportunity to come to school here as he says ‘the children shouldn’t inherit the sins of their parents’ or whatever nonsense he tries to spin it.”

“Well i’m sure you’ll figure it out, oh and have I mentioned my father Leoroy will be coming to help out while Jessica focus on Micheal?” 

“You have not, but im glad. When he decided to give up his reign early it took everyone by surprise but really stepped up to the plate, didn’t you?” Giving Will a friendly pat on his shoulder.

“Yea, i did didn’t I.” He reached up to meet Zacks hand, their hands lingerd for a little longer than usual. Letting go of Zacks hand, “Well it’s getting late, got a long way back home...Goodnight Zack.” Turning getting the attention of his wife, “Ready for bed, got a long way back. I wonder if the sheep are gonna recognize us?” Jessica let out a soft chuckle, rising from her seat, the two leaving the throne room. 

As the celebrations came to an end, the rest of the couples all went to their separate rooms. Zack and Sharon were lying in bed, Zack got out of bed and went to check on his son sleeping in his crib. Looking at his child, he could see the potential of greatness and the regret that he carried within him dissipated, for he could see that Derrymaine would prosper and continue to be great kingdom after he was gone from this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not too sure how much backstory is given to the adults in the book so here was my attempt at trying to start some connections between the parents, some "future" foreshadowing. 
> 
> Now we move to the kids... see you all soon


	4. The Jester has Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise makes his entrence

"When will you pay me? Say the bells at Old Bailey.  
When I grow rich, Say the bells at Shoreditch."

It was a gloomy day for Derrymaine, gray skies and dark clouds hovered over more hauntingly than usual. The kingdom over the past few years several unfortunate events occurred, first the untimely deaths of Frank, Benjamin, William and his wife Jessica, Alvin and Elfrida. Frank had gotten severely sick and was never able to recover, Benjamin had tried to break apart a fight that had broken out in his land and was stabbed in the crossfire, leaving him to bleed out in the streets. William and Jessica were murdered on the roads as they were travelling home they're carriage was attacked by robbers. Elfrida died by the hands of her husband Alvin, while he himself got killed by Elfrida sister as a revolt against him had been planned to get revenge. 

The next was with the loss of the leaders many of the citizens from the lands thought it would be best to try and be independent from the main city and started new forms of government, King Denbrough feeling like he failed his friends and citizens let them become independent as long as taxes were being paid towards the main city as it was still an integral part in the economical landscape. With the lands becoming independent there wasn’t much the remaining rulers could do, so Sonia with Edward, the Uris family, Arlene and her son Benjamin, Leroy being old to try and take care of his grandon left him in the hands of Zack to be live with their family, and with Maggie knowing what happened to Elfirda took Beverly as their second child. All the families moved to the main city some went to try and live “normal” lives, while others moved in to the castle and were advisors to Zack. 

It had begun raining and many of the citizens had felt a sudden urge to bring their children inside, while others seemed had gone into a hazey trance and had forgotten that they had children in the first place...

In the castle the young prince William and Micheal were lounging in their room looking out the window seeing the sudden shift that many of the citizens had gone into. 

“Wh-what do you think is go-going on down there M-m-mikey?” 

“Ummm im not sure, maybe the rain is making things too muddy and the people probably don't want mudd all over their floors.” 

“Looks l-l-like some of them ha-haven’t seen mudd b-before.” 

Mike shrugs his shoulders. There’s a knock on the door and in came Georgie wearing clothes that made him look like an ordinary citizen rather than his normal royal attire. “Hey Billy, can i go outside and play in the rain? I can’t find mom and dad is still in his meeting with Stan and Richie’s dad.” 

“I don’t kn-know Georgie, it’s looking pretty bad out there. You m-m-might get sick, and i wo-wouldn't want that to happen t-to you” 

“Come on Billy, please. What if I went just out for like five minutes, i won’t go out too far from the gate.” A pleading voice came from the little boy. Bill looked outside trying to gauge how hard the rain was coming down. 

“Alright fine, but if you get sick and I get blamed for it i’ll kill you.” Bill said jokingly as he lunged to pick Georige and gave him a quick hug and sit him down. With a big smile Georige waved to the two boys and left with a skip in his step. 

“You know you’re gonna get in trouble anyways right Bill” Mike said as he laid his head on Bill’s shoulder. 

“I know” Bill said with a smile and kissed the other boy on the forehead, “now c-come on, we prom-promised Richie and Bev we’d g-go help them pr-practice their archery d-drills.” 

“I still don’t understand how Bev convinced Richie to pick up archery, he’s totally a swordsman.” 

“Beats me. D-did Eddie or B-Ben say when th-they were g-gonna come v-visit?”

“Not sure, with how much it rained i'm sure we won’t see Eddie for a few more days. As for Ben, I think he’s still up north visiting his dad’s grave.” Bill nodded and the two left their room and headed to the other side of the castle to meet up with their friends.

Georgie made it to front of the gates and approached the two guards that were standing. “Hello, I got permission from Billy, that I can go out and play for a little.” Georgie said with a happy tone, but he was met by silence from the two guards. “Uh, is that okay?” Gerogie got closer to one of the cards and waved his hand trying to get the attention of the guard. “Okay then, i'm just gonna go, i’ll be back” He opened the door and closed it behind him. As he walked across the bridge he noticed that the streets were empty, the only noise was from the rain. He found a little puddle that he could jump into and play around for a little bit. He found more puddles to play in, and had slowly wondered more into the town had had gotten to far from the castle. He was interrupted when he heard the sound of a door opening from a house next to him. 

“Hey kid, what are you doing out here, get out of the rain and head home it’s too dangerous to be out all alone.” The stranger with concern in their voice. 

“Why? It’s only a little bit of rain.” 

“If you know what's good for you you'd head home kid, NOW” With that the stranger closed their door. Georgie took a second to look at his surroundings at notice how far he had gotten from the castle, heeding the strangers words he decided it was time to get back. As he got closer to a bridge he heard singing coming from somewhere but not able to pin out exactly. 

“Oranges and lemons, Say the bells of St. Clements...”

“Hello, is someone there?” Georgie looked around him.

“I owe you five farthings,Say the bells of St. Martins...” 

A frog leaped in front of Georgie, and was making its way down a small path that led underneath the bridge. Georige wanting to know where it was going decided to follow it down. As he made his way down the frog made a leap into a dark patch of the bridge, Georgie walked a little more until he was completely under the bridge. 

“Froggy, where’d you go?” 

“Oh hi there, are you looking for the frog too?” a voice came from the patch of darkness.

“Yea, i am. Where you playing out in the rain too?” Georgie said trying to get a closer look to see where the voice was coming from. 

From the darkness a jester came out, it’s form hunched over. “It was coming down so hard i came under the bridge to dry off. I wouldn’t want to get sick.” It said with a sniffing it’s nose. “What's your name by the way?” 

“I'm Georige, and I have an older brother. His name is Billy, what’s yours?” 

“Im Pennywise the Jester.” 

The sound of thunder crashed making Georgie jump a little. “Uhh, i’ve been out for two long, i should get going.” 

“Oh but don’t you want to hold the frog?” Pennywise had his hand cupped together and reached out towards Georgie. Hesitantly Georgie got closer to Pennywise “Come on, just a little closer, the frog is getting restless...” Pennywise slowly backing up luring the little boy more into the darkness. Another crash of thunder made Georgie look back and in the moment Pennywise grabbed his arm, Georgie let out a welp pulling back to try and get free from the jester. Pennywise put more pressure on the arm making it snap and tears started coming from Georgie. 

“Stop stop it, let go. BILLY!!!!!!” At the moment the last thing little Georgie saw was three bright lights coming from the mouth of the jester, then darkness....

“Bullseye!” Beverly cheered for herself. 

“Alright, firehead don’t get too cocky, I still got one more shot left.” Richie reached for his last arrow in his quiver. Getting his stance Richie draws his arrow back, when the door to their practice room and Zack had a look of rage had came in followed by Went and Donald.

“WHERE IS HE BILL?” He yelled as all five kids stood frozen not sure why the king was in a terrible rage. “WHERE DID HE GO BILL? WHERE DID GEORGIE GO?” His voice still angered trying to get in answer from anyone. 

“I-I-I-” Bill unable to respond to his dad.

“He went outside real fast to play for a bit in the rain, sir. He tried to find the queen but he said he couldn’t find her anywhere and you guys were in your meeting.” Mike replied, “He should have been back by now.” 

Tears started to well up in Zacks eyes and he fell to his knees. Went and Donald pulled him up and started talking amongst themselves. “This isn’t how it was supposed to happen, that damned mage promised us it wouldn’t be like this.” Zack trying to keep his emotions in place. 

“Dad, what’s going on?” Richie asked softly seeing how serious the situation looked. 

The trios of leaders turned to each other nodding in a silent agreement that said it was time to let the kids know. 

“Kids come with us, it’s time to learn about an important part of the kingdoms history.” 

The kids all looked at each other with a worried look and followed their parents. They came into the throne room and Bill noticed his mom looking out one of the windows. He went up to her trying to know what exactly is happening. 

“Mm-mom what’s g-going on? Why i-is dad ss-so mad?” 

“Oh hi, are you here to start the knights training? I'm sure it was a tough decision for your family to make but your sacrifice won’t go in vain.” The Queen stated in a monotone voice. Bill stunned trying to figure out why his mom looked at him as if he was a complete stranger and confused to know why she said what she said. He turned back to his dad as he was motiong to his wife to leave the room. 

“Dad, wh-what the h-h-hell was that?” Zack turned to his son trying to know where to start the conversation. 

Donald was the first to start talking, “This was a long time ago before all of you were born, hell even before we thought about wanting to start families. There was a problem...a big one that required all of us to make a choice that by the looks of didn’t go quite as we had hoped it had.” 

“So what’s happening? Is Georgie in trouble, shouldn’t we be out doing something? Send out the knights or whatever?” Stan asked. 

“If what we think is happening is true...” Looking away from the kids, “Then it might be too late.” 

The group of kids all stood speechless, tears started to come from Bill and the group came to hug him like a circle of support. The three men came to the group and hugged the kids as well, “We’re so sorry kids, this wasn’t how things were supposed to happen. Not sure where to go from here.” Went spoke in a wispear. After a few more seconds of hugging the group broke up and a still silence hung over the group. 

“But what exactly is happening?” Bev said breaking the silence. 

“Better gets some chairs kids it's gonna be a lloonngg story” Went said with a chuckle. “Gods, where to so i’d say about a long ass time ago there were reports of kids disappearing from all the lands, well before they became independent like how they are now. So Zack here had sent many knights to try and see where the kids might have gone, some came back empty handed other never came back at all. Next thing we know is we’re having a meeting when we were interrupted by the big bad dick Bowers, some words were said and suddenly this wizard mage guy comes in makes Bowers disappear and he’s now explaining what we’re trying to tell you guys and turns out that we have some demon entity eating kids.” 

“Holy shit! Eating kids.” Richie yelled, “What kind of fucked up shit is this?” 

“Exactly so the mage said he could put a spell on it that’ll make it sleep for about 27 years but there was a slight small tiny itsy bitsy catch...uuhh we had to vote for uuhh...Donald you want to take over from here?” Went turned to Donald and he rolled his eyes. “We had to vote on either when the time came for the entity to come back, for the parents go into a hazy state that would make them ignore the cries of the children leaving them helpless or for us to umm for lack of a better term choose which children would be sacrificed but would keep them in our memories.” 

“So what did you end up voting on?” Mike looked to Zack 

“Doesn’t matter. The reason we had a meeting earlier today was to discuss what had happened to the queen and the reports that kids had started to disappear again. Seems like we’re dealing with a fifty-fifty deal hear, Some people got caught in a haze like the queen some not, obviously because we’re having this conversation. What we don’t know is the rate the kids are disappearing and for how long this will continue for.” 

“Does this thing have a name?” Stan had asked

“Pennywise the Jester” The three men said in unison. At the moment the room had darkened, a force bring everybody to the center with a ring of light on them. The kids in the center while the three men drew their swords keeping an arm to keep the kids behind them. A booming laugh coming from the darkness.

“Ha ha ha HA HA HA!!!!!! Look like what we have here. Tasty kids with royal blood, a delusional king and his lackeys.” The voice coming from no particular direction. “Looks like we’re missing a few kids, a fat juicy plumb one, a little mommies boy, and one tiny little guy probably the most delicious of them all.” 

“He’s not talking about Eddie and Ben is he?” Richie starting to get tears in his eyes. He was supposed to see his Eds tomorrow for their month anniversary.

“H-he has to be lying.” Bill trying to calm his friend

“Come on out you bastard, I’ll show you delusional.” Zack retorted.

“Za-Zack, why weren’t you there to protect me? After everything we’ve been through, you you left me to die!” The darkness produced a familiar voice that shocked the king to his core. 

“Will?” Zack with a tremble in his voice. 

“Dad?” Mike asked in response to the darkness. 

There was a sudden flash of light that blinded everyone in the room, when the intense light had died down everything in the room looked as it did before getting engulfed by the darkness. Richie was the first to break the circle as he ran out the door Bev and Stan chased right behind him. Went and Donald put their swords away. 

“Wow, what the hell was that all about. Fuck what are we gonna do now? It literally came to us Zack.” Went said in frustration, “Zack, hey come on man do be shutting down on us yet. Whatever this thing is trying to do it's probably just the start.” 

“Can you summon Maturin again? Perhaps he can help us again, we can find a way to kill this thing for good.” Donald asked to try and get Zacks attention. 

Zack came back from his deep thoughts, facing his friends “Umm yea, i’ll try to uh get word out to him and see how fast he can come. In the meantime I think we’re gonna...” Zack remained speechless and then walked out of the room, Went and Donald went after him leaving Bill and Mike by themselves. The two not sure what happens next. 

“Do you really think he ate them? Ben, Eddie, and Georgie...” Mike said in a whisper

“May-maybe we should f-f-follow them to E-Eddies?” Bill replied back. Mike took his hand and nodded, the two leaving the room to go find the rest of their friends. Hoping to find some answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Think i got a handle of how i want the story to advance, how to give each character their own moments, and get it to more of a pov of either richie or eddie or like omniscient with the focus on reddie. so let me know what you think thanks.


	5. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids and parents must now decide what to do about Pennywise and how to stop him

Richie felt a fire burning in his legs as he was running to Eddie's to know make sure his love was still alive. The brief encounter with the jester left him shaken as it taunted the group with the implication that Eddie,Ben, and Georgie were gone. Behind him he can hear Stan and Bev trying to catch up to him yelling his name. He got to the door of the Kaspbrak residence and knocked loudly hoping the Eddie would be the one to open the door. A few moments of silence passed, and tears were starting to form in Riches eyes as he thought the worst had come. The door finally opened and Eddie looking rather sickly, his hair a ruffled mess like he had just woken up. Richie quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Richie? What are doing here?" Eddie noticed the tears coming from Richie, " woah, did something happen? Why are you crying?" He hears Bev and Stan voices and sees them with flushed faces and breathing heavily. "Seriously? what's going on guys, you're making me anxious." 

The friends recapped the events that had transpired only moments ago while Bill and Mike joined them shortly after. Now that Eddie had been counted for Ben was still missing or maybe not heard from as Mike suggested still traveling back home. One of the kids suggested sending a messenger pigeon to try and locate Ben and get an answer. Bev starting writing a simple note 'January Embers...' Bill left and came back with one of the royal messenger pigeon, tired the note to its leg and set it free on it's journey. Richie trying his best to calm and reassure Bev that Ben was okay and that they'll hear from him soon enough. 

A day and a half later the group was hanging out in Bill and Mike's room the pigeon came back with a new note 'My heart burns there too...sorry the trip is taking so long, should be back by tomorrow afternoon.' A weight was lifted from the group but still somber the whereabouts of Georgie was still unknown to the group. 

Stan was the first to break the silence turning to Bill, "So what do we do? We can't just sit around while there's a change Georgie might be out there somewhere." Bill was about to speak when a knock on the door had grabbed everyone's attention, a servant came in and ask the kids to meet the king in the throne room. Once they had entered the room they saw the king talking to a mysterious man. The king turning his attention to the kids presented them to Maturin. 

"So this is the guy that messed up the spell and put my Eds in danger." Richie said with a bite. 

"Richie don't be rude. It's not his fault this jester thing is crazy and don't call me Eds." He slapped Richie's arm, "Sorry about him, his brain and his mouth don't get along." 

"It's fine Edward, I only expected as much coming from the son of Wentworth, he had quite the mouth on him as well." Maturin chuckled, he took a second to observe each kid. "How much kids have grown and I do apologize for any worrying that the jester has caused you all. I can't help to notice that we are short one child, where is the young Benjamin?" 

"He's on his way back from his homeland, he should be back tomorrow afternoon." Bev said. Maturin nodded his head.

"Well this is of utmost importance, let's change that shall we." With his staff and hit the ground twice, and a gust of wind engulfed the room, the room closing their eyes. Once the wind died down the room had more people in it. Sonia, Stan and Richie's parents, Bev's aunt, and Ben with his mom. 

"Ben!" The whole group rushed to give him a hug, while Ben with a confused look as one second he was sitting on his wagon and now he in the throne room. 

"Umm hey guys, what'd I miss?" He chuckled slightly. Bev gave him a quick kiss on the cheek making him blush a little.

Maturin spoke, "Now that everyone is here let's get everyone up to speed." 

"No! Absolutely not, when the lands became independent I took that as a sign that all this royal affairs was done for and I could give my Eddie-bear a normal life. I will not let him get dragged back into this." Sonia rebutted as the situation was explained. 

"Too late for that Sonia, when the jester started taunting us it said Eddie's name quite explicitly along with Ben here and little Georgie." Wentworth explained to her trying to calm her down. 

"I-I" Sonia remained speechless. 

"Now I understand none of you want to be in this position but just the thought of the jester knowing the kids names put them at risk. Maturin has explained that he placed a fail safe in the spell which well help us win the battle with the jester." Zack motioning to Maturin. 

"What I've done is intertwine the destinies of the children and by uniting them a bond has formed. A bond so strong as long as they are together they can be unstoppable with the help of some magic." Maturin placed his staff on the floor and both his hands on the ground. He spoke in tongues and from his fingers a light beam shot through him and went through each kid making them pass out. The group of parents shocked as the light beams soon swirled around their child and were lifted from the ground. The light getting absorbed into each child in a whirlwind motion, and then placed them on their backs on the floor. 

"Bev!" 

"Rich!" 

"Bill!" 

"Mike" 

"Ben!" 

"Eddie-bear" 

"Stan!"

The adults going to their children, shaking them to wake up. 

"The children are the best shot at saving the kingdom from the jester. They have been blessed with powers that will help them on their journey to defeat it." Maturin explained, "William a leader able to communicate with each of his friends mentality and to locate them if they were to get separated. Micheal and Benjamin with the strength of a thousand men, no obstacle will be to strong for you nor hits towards you will leave you affected. Richard a mimic to be able to take the voice of someone and be able to his opponent seeing a complete stranger or a familiar face. Edward a healer, with the focus of a doctor and the knowledge of herbs can heal all wounds. Stanley an observer, with hearing so well he'll be able to hear twigs snapping from miles away and sight so strong as an eagle. Beverly with a fire so strong you can harness and have it flow out through you. Now rise!" As each child opens their eyes they could feel the bond and an energy flowing through them.

"So what now, the kids go out and try to kill this thing?" Donald asks. 

A new discussion broke out, how to beat the jester, where it lives, how much time do they have to prepare. The king suggests extensive battle drills with archery and jousting. Others suggest to focus on the powers they've gained. Maturin suggests something drastic...

"On their own? I think you might be overestimating just a tad Maturin. Their-their still kids." Donald flabbergasted by the notion of sending the kids on their own finding themselves along the journey as Maturin put it. 

"Well maybe it's not too far of a reach, think about it Went back when we had to deal with this it was much easier with everyone here. After losing our friends everything just become so much harder." Maggie explained.

"If any of you think I'm letting my Eddie-bear go out there with who knows what then you're all out of your minds." Sonia started bickering. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm agreeing with Sonia here guys, Beverly is all the family i have left. Mags, Went I will forever be grateful that you took Bev in with you guys but I don't feel comfortable sending her out to do this." Bev's aunt commented. The group turned to Zack as he would have the final say. Zack had an emotionless face as he tried to come up with the perfect solution. 

"I've got it, Maturin can accompany the kids." 

"But wouldn't that put a bigger target on them? Like 'hey look at this group of kids with the most powerful mage in the land.'" Maggie asked." Maybe you can disguise yourself as another kid or an animal," 

Maturin closed his eyes to think on the option he was presented with. He nodded in agreement. The entire group left out a big sigh of relief. Now the group must prepare the kids to set out on their journey to find the truth about Pennywise, fight it and hopefully find Georgie in the process. 

  
  
  


It was late at night when everyone was at the front gate, a wagon with supplies. The parents saying their goodbyes to their kids, not knowing when they'll see them again. Sonia sobbing not wanting to let go of her Eddie-bear, Arlene giving Ben a prep talk, Went and Mags telling Richie that it's okay to be scared, Donald and Andrea giving Stan a small book of religious proverbs to help in his time of need, Bev getting a family heirloom that belong to her mother from her aunt, Mike and Bill getting a talk from Zack about watching each others back and being their for their friends. Maturin chanted a spell and a whirlwind of leaves formed around him and he started to shrink, what remained was a little turtle. 

_ "Alright prince William, with my current state, I must converse my magic so I'll be able to communicate with you only through your mind. Is that okay?"  _

__ Bill nodded and picked him off the ground and placed him on his shoulder. With the goodbye done the kids got on the wagon and set off on the road. 

"Where to first Maturin?" Bill asked taking the reins of the horses.

_ "To understand how old this entity we must go the the oldest part of the kingdom. Set course of the Wildland."  _

Bill nodded and gave the reins a quick whip to get the horses in a faster pace. The journey has begun...

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what makes chapters short or long. Definitely not a writer by any means but after reading many a fanfic I decided to try and see what I can come up with. Haven't read the book, but I have seen the miniseries and the movies. Google is a great tool lol. Leave all the comments to see where I can improve...thanks for reading. Already writing the next chapter. Will see how fast I can write, i do have a rough outline of how i want the story to go and certain plot points to reach.
> 
> Did a quick edit. Took me a second to figure out how to post and add chapters.


End file.
